dreamlogosfandomcom-20200223-history
UltraToons Network (United States)/Other/UltraToons Network Era (2013 - present)/Other promos and bumpers/2018
UTN Now - ALVINNN!!!, Then - Cloudy the series.png|Now/Then: ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks/''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' ident, 2018, aired on May 15, 2018. UTN Don't Call Me Princess Promo.png|Don't Call Me Princess Marathon promo, 2018, this promo based on Cartoon Network RSEE's promo from 2016. Note: A sign with DCMPM symbol is replaced by same graphic as Cartoon Network UK's, and voices by Maurice LaMarche as narrator and Natalie Palamides as Buttercup. UTN Now - Chowder, Then - I Am Weasel.png|Now/Then: Chowder/''I Am Weasel'' ident, 2018, aired on June 30, 2018. UTN Now - I Am Weasel, Then - DreamWorks Dragons.png| Now/Then: I Am Weasel/''DreamWorks Dragons: Riders of Berk'' ident, 2018, aired on June 30, 2018. UTN Now - DreamWorks Dragons, Then - New Looney Tunes.png|Now/Then: DreamWorks Dragons: Riders of Berk/''New Looney Tunes'' ident, 2018, aired on June 30, 2018. UTN Now - New Looney Tunes, Then - Don't Call Me Princess.png|Now/Then: New Looney Tunes/''Don't Call Me Princess Marathon with Steven Universe'' ident, 2018, The announcer was voiced by Raven (from '' Teen Titans Go!), aired on June 30, 2018. UTN Coming Up Next - Don't Call Me Princess.png|Coming Up Next: ''Don't Call Me Princess Marathon ident, 2018, The announcer was voiced by Buttercup (from The Powerpuff Girls 2016 series), aired on June 30, 2018. UTN Now - Don't Call Me Princess, Then - ToonHeads.png|Now/Then:Don't Call Me Princess Marathon with The Powerpuff Girls/''ToonHeads'' ident, 2018, The announcer was voiced by Pearl (from Steven Universe), aired on June 30, 2018. UTN Now - Unikitty, Then - Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater.png|Now/Then: Unikitty!/''Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater'' ident, 2018, aired on July 8, 2018, The announcer was voiced by Unikitty. UTN Nabisco sponsor.png|This program is brought to you by Nabisco (with the announcer saying, "You'll find quality in our corner!") ident, 2018. This ident is based on the first three Original Schoolhouse Rock! openings (Nabisco sponsor version). UTN The Best of Aileen Paterson's Maisie Mackenzie_Meeow-a-Thon.png|The Best of Aileen Paterson's Maisie Mackenzie: Meeow-a-Thon promo, March 2018. UTN The Best of Schoolhouse Rock's Bob Dorough.png|The Best of Schoolhouse Rock's Bob Dorough promo, April 2018. UTN Sooty's 70th Birthday-a-thon.png|Sooty's 70th Birthday-a-thon promo, 2018. UTN Kawaii Box NickSplat Channel Kid24.png|Ultratoons Network is the home sister channel of Kawaii Box, NickSplat Channel and Kid24 ident, 2018. UTN Kids Boom Sister Channel.png|You're watching Ultratoons Network the sister channel of Kids Boom ident, 2018. UTN Sister Channels.png|Watch your favorite Ultratoons Network's sister channels like Anitoon Channel, KaSplat!, Pee Dee TV, Super Star TV, the Kids' WB channel and the 4Kids TV channel ident, 2018. UTN Flicks Toei Puss n' Boots.png|''UTN Flicks - The Wonderful World of Puss 'n Boots'' promo, 2018. UTN Flicks Toei Puss n' Boots2.png|''UTN Flicks - Puss 'n Boots in the Wild West'' promo, 2018. UTN Flicks Toei Puss n' Boots3.png|''UTN Flicks - Puss 'n Boots travels around the World in 80 days'' promo, 2018. UTN Flicks Hey Arnold Jungle Movie.png|''UTN Flicks - Hey Arnold! the Jungle Movie'' promo, 2018. UTN Flicks The Electric Piper.png|''UTN Flicks - The Electric Piper'' promo, 2018. UTN Cyborg Kuro-Chan.png|''Cyborg Kuro-Chan'' promo, 2018. UTN Zimmer Twins.png|''Zimmer Twins'' promo, 2018. UTN True Rainbow Kingdom.png|''True and the Rainbow Kingdom'' promo, 2018. UTN Kids WB Block.png|''Kids' WB on Ultratoons Network'' promo, 2018. UTN - Laughing First.png|Laughing First promo, 2018, This promo based on Cartoon Network Japan's promo from 2017. Category:Other